choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Blades of Light and Shadow Choices
This page contains the choices in Blades of Light and Shadow and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters, as well as increase XP, which allows you to level up and learn new skills. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Game Mechanics XP You'll get XP by making the right choices and passing Skill Checks. The number of XP received from some Choices is based on the following formula: "base XP * level". These choices will be indicated accordingly. The levels are as follows: * Level 0: 1-5 * Level 1: 1-50 * Level 2: 1-100 Skills You will have to choose Skills for your character. Skills will help you conquer challenges, befriend allies, and unlock special scenes. Some choices will require you to have a Skill to choose them. These unlock special scenes and often award XP. Only the skills you choose will be among the available options. Unchosen skills will be shaded, chained and unavailable. The option order of these choices will vary based on the skills you have, unavailable skills will appear at the bottom. More Skills can be unlocked by earning XP, which you'll get by making correct choices, defeating enemies, and passing Skill checks. Earn enough XP to level up and learn new Skills. There are five categories: Species-specific Skills, Combat Skills, Diplomacy Skills, Survival Skills, Elite Skills. This walkthrough uses the in-game icons for options that require certain Skills. Species-specific Skills: * - This choice requires you to be an Elf. Combat Skills: * - This choice requires the Blades Skill. * - This choice requires the Bows Skill. * - This choice requires the Brawling Skill. Diplomacy Skills: * - This choice requires the Charisma Skill. * - This choice requires the Deception Skill. * - This choice requires the Seduction Skill. Survival Skills: * - This choice requires the Beastmaster Skill. * - This choice requires the Medicine Skill. * - This choice requires the Woodslore Skill. Injuries You can get injured if you've chosen one incorrect option or a sequence of incorrect options. Injuries will persist on your character, and may make future challenges more difficult. You can treat injuries by finding some items to heal them. Side Quests Side Quests will let you deepen your relationships with party members, and collect gear and treasure to help on the adventure, including treatment for injuries. Social Quests Social Quests let you get closer to your companions and learn more about them. Tablets Collect them to learn more about the world, its inhabitants, and the history of the Great War. You'll get bonus XP for every tablet you collect and if you get all six tablets, you'll unlock a Bonus Scene. Setup Choices Choice 1 * A woman. * A man. Choice 2 * Human: Clever and Agile * Elf: Ancient and Perceptive * Orc: Proud and Strong * Re-choose Gender (Go Back to Choice 1) Choice 3 (Elf/Orc) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Back to Races (Go Back to Choice 2) Choice 3 (Human) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Back to Races (Go Back to Choice 2) Choice 4 * This look is perfect. * Let's try something else. (Go Back to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What is your name? Default is "Raine". Chapter One: The Adventure Begins Choices Choice 1 * Just pay the man, Kade. (No effect) * Come on, barkeep. A story's worth a drink! (No effect) * a run for it! (No effect) Choice 2 * It's an honor to meet you. (No effect) * You don't look like a famous adventurer. (No effect) Choice 3 * We'd like to come along! (No effect) * How do I know you're not scamming them? (No effect) * ❤ Perhaps you'd like some... company. (Mal Score Up!) Choice 4 (Combat Skills) * Bows * Brawling * Blades Choice 5 (Diplomacy Skills) * Charisma * Deception * Seduction You get to choose one of each two Skill sets. " " Choice 6 * Stop by the night market. (No effect) * Talk to the blacksmith. (No effect) Choice 7 (Night Market) * Charm her! * Trick her! * Flirt with her! +2 XP! Choice 7 (Blacksmith) * Check out the swords! * Check out the bows! * Check out a gauntlet! +2 XP! Choice 8 * What's wrong? (No effect) * What's in it for us? (No effect) * Wow. You're pretty... (No effect) Choice 9 * Hurl my dagger! (+2 XP!) * Shoot an arrow! (+2 XP!) * Run forward and smash into it! (+2 XP!) +2 XP! for Elf/Human/Orc Choice 10 (Survival Skills) * Beastmaster * Medicine * Woodslore You get to choose one Survival Skill for leveling up. Choice 11 * Show it I mean no harm. (+5 XP!, ) * Run at it! (No effect) * Scare it with a torch! (+5 XP!) Choice 12 * It was really no trouble. (No effect) * You shouldn't be out here alone. (No effect) Choice 13 * Adventure. (No effect) * Money. (No effect) " " Choice 14 * Set up the camp. (+5 XP!) * Flirt with Nia. (+5 XP!) * Gather healing herbs. (+5 XP!) * Ask Kade to make camp. (No effect) Choice 15 (SIDE QUEST: The Lost Bracelet) * Let's do it! (�� 15) * I think I'll pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Beautiful. (No effect) * Dangerous. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You use your magic. (No effect) * I try to scare them off. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Offer it to her. ( ) " " Diamond Choice 4 * Impressive. (No effect) * Oppressive. (No effect) Nia Score Up! Diamond Choice 5 * ❤ Kiss her hand. (Nia Score Up!) * Keep my distance. (No effect) Choice 16 * Stylish Start (�� 20) ( ) * No thanks ( ) Choice 17 * Beautiful. (No effect) * Okay, I guess. (No effect) Choice 18 * By the Gods... is that... (No effect) Unofficial Maximum Possible XP: 11/50 (Level 1) Chapter Two: Of Loss and Legends Choices Choice 1 * Did this. (No effect) * Didn't do this. (+5 XP!) Choice 2 * Examine the area. (+5 XP!) * Examine the bodies. (+5 XP!) * Call for help. (No effect) Choice 3 * Look for traps. (+5 XP!) * Let you choose the way, Nia. (No effect) Choice 4 * Check it out! ( ) Choice 5 * They were too pious. (No effect) * No one knew it was here. (No effect) Choice 6 (SIDE QUEST: The Hall of Gods) * Let's do it! (�� 12) * Better not to now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Wasteful. (No effect) * Admirable. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Majestic elven goddess. (No effect) * Two lovers, intertwined. (No effect) * Dark-winged warrior. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 This is a timed choice. * Nia, do something! (No effect) * Kade, do something! (No effect) * I'll do something! (No effect) If the timer ends, you freeze up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * My happiest memory. (No effect) * My saddest memory. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Check it out! ( ) Choice 7 * Their leader. (No effect) * Their prisoner. (+5 XP!) * Looking good! (No effect) Choice 8 * Are just fairy tales. (No effect) * Are a warning we should heed. (No effect) Choice 9 * Wink at him. (+5 XP!) * Nod at him. (No effect) * Shake my head. (No effect) Choice 10 * Whoa... (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Smash through it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct if Orc * Slide under it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Look for another way! (No effect) If the timer ends, you skid to a halt in front of the beam. (No effect) " " if you retrieved Nia's bracelet in Chapter 1. ⬅ Correct " " if you didn't retrieve Nia's bracelet in Chapter 1. Choice 12 * Kick the hound! (+5 XP!) ⬅ Correct * Throw a rock at it! (+5 XP!) ⬅ Correct * Distract it! (No effect) if you got less than 2 correct between Choices 11-12 (including Nia's bracelet). +10 XP! and " " " " If you have enough XP, you can choose another skill after Choice 12. Choice 13 * Charm him. ("5 * level" XP!) * Plead with him. (No effect) * Threaten him. (No effect) Choice 14 (SIDE QUEST: The Lonely Rogue) * I should go with you. (�� 20) * I'll get some rest. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * I'm a good forager. (No effect) * I don't trust you alone. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * You're making things up. (No effect) * You've seen it all. (No effect) * You're lonely... ❤ (Mal Score Up!) Diamond Choice 8 * Telling the truth. (No effect) * Hiding something. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * ❤ Give me a boost. (Mal Score Up!) * Stay out of my way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 * Check it out! ( if not injured) Diamond Choice 11 (if injured) * Please. Go ahead. (No effect) * I'll do it. (No effect) " " Mal Score Up! Choice 15 (1st Lore Tablet) * Take it. (�� 15) ("10 * level" XP!) * Leave it be. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * Humans * Orcs * Elves * Others * Done (Go to Choice 16) You get to choose as many as you want. There are no choices associated with the 'Others' option. Diamond Choice 13 (Humans) * Human Characteristics * Human Culture * Human History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 12) You get to choose as many as you want. Diamond Choice 14 (Orcs) * Orc Characteristics * Orc Culture * Orc History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 12) You get to choose as many as you want. Diamond Choice 15 (Elves) * Elf Characteristics * Elf Culture * Elf History * Back (Go to Diamond Choice 12) You get to choose as many as you want. " " Choice 16 * The Shadow Court. (No effect) * The Onyx Shards. (No effect) * How we can stop this. (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 17 * Comfort her. (No effect) * Leave her to mourn. (No effect) " " Unofficial Maximum Possible XP: 31/100 (Level 2) if Elf, 6/100 (Level 2) if Human or Orc Chapter Three: The City By The Sea Choices Choice 1 * Nia. (Nia Score Up!) * Mal. (Mal Score Up!) Choice 2 * What in the world...? (No effect) Choice 3 * Pet it. ("5 * level" XP!) * Leave it alone. (No effect) Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name it... There is no default. Choice 5 * Have some of my rations. (No effect) * Hunt for yourself. (No effect) Choice 6 * Adorable. (No effect) * Helpful. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * Go shopping! (No effect) * See the ocean! (No effect) Once you're finished with one of them, you'll be automatically taken to the other. Storywise, it makes most sense to start with the ocean. Choice 8 (Shopping) * Talk of the Town (�� 25) (No effect) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 9 (Shopping) * Let it go. (No effect) * Confront him! (No effect) Choice 10 (Ocean) * Thank you. (No effect) * You're a liar. (No effect) Choice 11 (Ocean) * Intriguing. I'll try it! (No effect) * Awful. I'll pass too. (No effect) Choice 12 (SIDE QUEST: The Thieves Guild) * Let's do it! (�� 15) * Just let it go... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Grab that child! (No effect) * Out of the way! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you lose ground as the crowd jostles you from all sides. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Slide underneath it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct if Human * Weave around it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct if Elf * Smash through it! (No effect) ⬅ Correct if Orc If the timer ends, you skid to a stop. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Tell her to lay low. (No effect) * Back her up. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Mal. (Mal Score Up!) * Nia. (Nia Score Up!) " " Diamond Choice 5 * ❤ Can I ask about your future? (Mal Score Up!) * Understood. (No effect) Choice 13 * Flirt with him. ("5 * level" XP!) * Defend Nia's honor. ("5 * level" XP!) * Intimidate him. (No effect) Choice 14 * You promised to get Kade back. (No effect) * Think of the consequences if we don't! (No effect) Choice 15 (SOCIAL QUEST: A Night Out) * Go with them. (�� 15) (Nia Score Up!, Mal Score Up!) * Stay in our room. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Ale. (No effect) * Wine. (No effect) * Water. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Funny story. (No effect) * Sexy story. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Sexy Story) * He was the mayor's son. (No effect) * She was the mayor's daughter. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Mal. (Mal Score Up!) * Nia. (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 (Mal) * Rest my head on his shoulder. (No effect) * Keep my distance. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 10 (Nia) * Pull her closer. (Nia Score Up!) * Keep my distance. (No effect) " " Choice 16 * Talk them down. ("5 * level" XP!) * Point out Nia is a priestess. ("5 * level" XP!) * Accuse the mayor of lying. (No effect) Unofficial Maximum Possible XP: 51/100 (Level 2) if Elf, 36/100 (Level 2) if Human or Orc Chapter Four: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Blades of Light and Shadow